A Tale of Two Sisters
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Blake and Ginger Rose are both sisters. While supporting each other and surviving each day, and somehow their mother has hidden secrets from her two daughters. Until one day, a surprising and unexpected visitor comes back into their lives.


**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blakesleigh Rose, Marcelline Rose, and others is what I own for this installment! Hope you will all enjoy it!**

* * *

A Tale of Two Sisters

* * *

 **Sisters**

She was left alone in Ludendorff.

Seven year old Blakesleigh "Blake" Rose was left alone.

Without her father, Carter Grant or even her favorite uncle Michael Townley, she was left alone with her mother Marcelline "Macey" Rose until one day…

Sitting down on her twin size bed, Blake was staring at a picture of her, Michael, Trevor and Brad on her fifth birthday. A lone tear fallen down her face as she hugged the picture close to her chest, before looking at the two plushies that she slept with on her bed. A pink bunny rabbit with long floppy pink ears was on her left as she received that from her father Carter. The brown teddy bear with a blank stare was beside the pink bunny rabbit as it's friend and Blake remember receiving that from her favorite uncle, Michael Townley.

"No… oh no!"

Blake heard her mother coming from the bathroom as she climbed out of bed, and walk into the hallway to find her in the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Blake questioned, before Macey looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Nothing, sweetie…" Macey said, before having her arms out for her daughter to have her in her embrace. Once Blake hugged her mother, Macey let go and look at her daughter's mixture eyes. "It seems that Mommy's having a baby."

"A baby?" Blake said.

"Yeah, and you get to be a big sister to your baby sister or baby brother."

"I want a baby sister, Mommy!" Blake said, now cheerfully.

"Aww, we'll see, Blakie." Macey said, before hugging her daughter once again as her brown eyes stare at the pregnancy test on the counter that had a large pink plus sign in the small window.

Macey couldn't believe it...

She was expecting a baby once again after having Blake out of wedlock and also cheated on her late boyfriend/fiancee with Blake's birth father.

But yet she done it again.

Now, she was pregnant with Blake's father baby, since he is dead and won't be around to see her six year old daughter, becoming a big sister and also witnessed the birth and hold his fourth baby.

Blake was waiting alongside with her aunt, Cali Rose. They were waiting in the waiting room at Ludendorff Memorial Hospital, as Blake was swinging her feet while sitting down until Cali told her to stop.

"That's not ladylike, rost bud." Cali said, and Blake nodded, listening to her.

"I wonder what's taking Mommy so long…" Blake said.

"Well, your baby sister will be here soon, but it takes time, Blake." Cali said.

"I can't wait to meet her…" Blake's words trailed off as she noticed a nurse with her blonde hair in a high ponytail, and she walked towards the Rose family with a smile on her face.

She led Blake and Cali down the hallway and into the room where Macey was recovering from giving birth. A big smile was placed on Blake's cute face, as she ran towards the right side of her mother's bed, while Macey was holding a small baby girl with pink blankets surrounding her.

"Hi, Mommy…"

Macey looked away from the cooing baby, as she looked down at her daughter's aquamarine eyes.

"Hey, baby." Macey said, while Cali walked towards her and picked up Blake, placing her on the bed next to her mother. "I miss you." Macey said, before placing a kiss on her forehead as Blake looked down to see the small baby.

The baby girl had pale skin with pink lips that stands out. There was tuffs of red hair and her small eyes were like a baby blue color as the baby stare at her eldest sister.

"This is my baby sister?" Blake questioned. "She looks like you, Mommy."

"Yes, she does, but her eyes…" Macey said, looking at Blake's aquamarine colored eyes, before looking down at the baby's icy blue ones. "But her cute eyes reminded me of her father so much."

"Daddy's eyes?" Blake said, referring to Carter.

"Yes…" Macey lied to cover up the truth. "She has her father's eyes alright."

"You mean the one with black hair who cheated on his wife on you?" Cail questioned, saracatilly.

"Shush, you!" Macey hissed, while looking at her older sister. "My little Ginger is sleeping in dreamland now."

"Ginger?" Blake questioned. "Is that her name?"

"Yes, Blakie, her name is Ginger Raleigh Rose. That's her name." Macey said, showing the sleeping baby to Blake.

Blake smiled sweetly at the cute baby, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I promise to be the best sister that you'll ever love, Ginger."

"And I'll try and be the best aunt when you mother ends up drink and not taking her meds. After you-know-who left and died." Cail said.

"That won't happen, because I have two beautiful daughters to take care of." Macey said, before pulling Blake into a side hug and ever since that day, Macey kept her promise and Blake was never alone, but until years later...

 **9 years later…**

Blake Rose was standing in front of Ludendorff Elementary School, as she was standing outside in the cold wintery snow with the other parents who were waiting on their children to come out and go home.

The dark haired teen had to quit school at Ludendorff High School and not get her high school diploma after missing so many school days, but she was doing alright passing her classes with A's and B's.

But it was her mother's doing that made her stop showing up.

As she shivers in the cold for five minutes, she noticed a familiar red haired girl who has her long hair in two pigtails with purple earmuffs covering her ears, and having a pale pink winter coat around her small body, with her red backpack behind her back.

The red haired child walked towards her sister and gave her a warmful hug. "Hey, Ginger."

"Hi, Blakie." She greeted back, before letting go. "Where's Mommy?"

"Uh… she went out again and-"

"She's at a bar again, I understand." Ginger finished her older sister's words, before holding onto Blake's left hand as they walked towards a sliver Gallivanter Baller, which belongs to their mother. Opening the door to the passenger side for her baby sister, Ginger climbed into the passenger side while Blake climbed into the driver's side and started up the SUV.

As Blake drove onto the snowy road, she noticed how quiet Ginger was today. "You seemed quiet today. Did you have a good day at school?" She questioned, having her hands on the steering wheel.

"There was this girl in my class making fun of me and my red hair and blue eyes." Ginger explained, while looking out the frozen passenger window.

"Gingerbread, she's probably jealous of you." Blake suggested, and called Ginger by her nickname.

"No, she's not… She's mean to me, and I even got a part in the Christmas play which she wanted." Ginger said, before making a heart against the cold window.

"Really?" Blake said amazed. "Well, what are you?"

"An angel." Ginger replied.

"Aww, that's so cute and sweet." Blake said. "Do they want you to buy an outfit or they have it up there?"

"They got me one that's in my size." Ginger replied.

"Okay then, Gingerbread." Blake said, before stopping at a stop sign. Once Blake push the accelerator gently, Ginger had the courage to talk to her sister again.

"Blakie?" Ginger called out her name, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Mommy doing this?" Ginger questioned, looking at Blake. "Does she loves us?"

Blake sighed. "Ginger, we've been over this so many times. Yeah, she does loves us, but she doesn't see it. She misses our Dad. He died when I was almost seven, and you weren't even born at that time. It's… just hard for us… even for Mom."

"Mommy has never been to my school, since second grade or even bother to come see me. Even my teacher was asking about her and about my dad, since you always come to my school to help out." Ginger explained.

"Listen, it's hard for Mom… She's trying to be the better parent, beside me. I'm fine picking you up from school, and give you food to eat… Ginger Raleigh, when you get older like me, you'll understand." Blake replied.

"Okay." Ginger said softly, looking at her legs that were covered by her black skinny jeans and pale pink coat.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter of Blake and her little sister. I hope everyone likes it, cause I did while creating the beginning part and there'll be more coming soon.**

 **I would love to hear more ideas, coming from the people who like and love this story, even though it has my main original character, Blakesleigh Rose in it.**

 **Don't forget to check out the original story, Sweet and Deadly and also another brand new story called Broken and Healed and many more of my Grand Theft Auto V stories as well.**


End file.
